sleeping Beauty
by Ren the Phan Boy
Summary: Dan falls I'll and ends up in hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sleeping Beauty

Pairing: Dan Howell and Phil Lester

Rating: T

Warning: I would have given this a 'K' rating but because it involves hospital I went one up just in case.

Author's Note: This is based on my own real experience. I am Dan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and Phil. They are their own person. This is purely fiction and any resemblance to real life actions is purely coincidental.

Chapter One:

Phil smiled to himself as he walked through the hall talking to the camera. Today he and Dan were filming their Dan in the Life video. He was going to wake Dan up which would be a fun task seen as Dan was in no way a morning person.

He knocked on the door "Dan can I come in?" he called. When he didn't get a reply he frowned and pushed the door open walking over with the camera "Lazy thing he is." He said to the camera. He pulled the cover from Dan's head and gasped as he saw how pale and sweaty Dan was. He put the camera down forgetting all about it and put a hand to his head "Dan can you hear me?" he asked and felt how hot he was. "Dan if you can hear me im going to call a paramedic your really hot and sweaty, im really worried about you." He said.

He held Dan's hand and used his mobile to call them. "Its going to be ok Dan don't you worry I'm here now." He said softly sitting on the bed and reassuring him hoping Dan could hear him.

After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door "That must be the paramedics, Dan I have to let them I'm I promise I will be right back." He said and rushed of to answer it.

"He's up here, I just came into his room this morning as we were ding some filming and found him like this." He said and quickly grabbed Dan's hand again "I'm back mate it's ok now, helps here." He said.

The paramedic assessed Dan and said he should come into hospital and be put on drip to help his high temperature go down. Apparently there had been a horrible bug going round striking down a lot of people that's what Dan had.

"I'm not leaving his side." Phil insisted. The paramedics let him come in the ambulance.

Later when Dan was finally being treated and was laid in a hospital bed a drip in him Phil sat next to him holding Dan's hand watching over him.

"So what is your relationship with the young man?" the doctor asked Phil as he got Phil to fill out the information form.

"Well were best friends but…..I wish it was more." He said softly looking down at Dan.

He really cared a lot about him. The doctor smile "I can see it in your face and the way you are around him. What's stopping you?" he asked.

"I don't know if he feels the same and I'm scared to loose what we already have." He said rubbing Dan's hand.

"Well you will never get anywhere in life if you don't try. " the doctor said before leaving Phil to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Author Note: Ok so I know not much happens in this chapter but it just seemed right to end it where it did. Chapter three will be up soon.

Dan was out of it for the next two days. The doctor kept him on the drip and checked on hi regularly.

Phil never once left his side. Of course Dan's parents were told and came to visit. They were glad Phil was with him. They didn't want to think of their son alone in the hospital.

When Dan's temperature finally broke it was around 7am in the morning and Phil was sat in the chair next to Dan's bed asleep.

Dan winced, as his eyes were greeted not with the softness of his normal bedroom light but a harsh bright light. This confused him somewhat until his eyes focused and he saw where he was.

Frowning he slowly sat up and looked around. He saw Phil asleep next to him and reached on shaking Phil's hand to wake him.

"What happened? How did I get here?" he asked Phil.

"Oh good your finally awake." He said.

"When I came to wake you up for our day of filming, you didn't answer. I really worried when I found you had a very high temperature so I called a paramedic. It seems you got this stomach bug that's been going round.

"Trust me." Dan chuckled.

Phil smiled glad to finally hear Dan's voice. In the time he had been sitting watching over Dan he had had time to think about his true feelings for him. He really cared a lot for Dan and knew that he had to tell Dan he loved him.

"I'm going to call the nurse in ok to check you over. You may be able to come home today." He said and rang the bell for the nurse to come.

She took Dan's temperature and checked his sight and so on.

"Well he seems to be over the worst of it. Providing nothing happens you an go home after lunch." She said to Dan.

"Just don't strain yourself for a couple of days ok." She said before leaving them.

Dan smiled and then turned to Phil "What's on your mind. I know that look Phil you have something bothering you." He said.

Phil blushed at this "Um well it's….." he trailed of nervous and embarrassed.

"Phil come on tell me." Dan said and pouted. Phil couldn't resist that pouty look. The eyes and quivering bottom lip. Dan knew it would get Phil.

"Well see I came to realize I…..I really like you Dan. As in more then a friend." He said and looked down blushing red and scared of Dan's reaction.

Dan was silent for a moment stunned at this. He looked back to Phil whom he saw looking very scared and reached up and took his chin between his fingers making Phil look at him.

"Don't be scared ok. I'm not angry with you at all. In fact I'm glad you said that. If you hadn't I never would have found the courage to say that I like you as more then a friend." He said. It was now Dan's turn to blush.

Phil gasped and hugged Dan close. Dan smiled and hugged him back before pulling away slightly and smiled looking into Phil's eyes.

He then leaned in and kissed him gently both because he was rather tired fro being so ill and also so as not to be to forceful.

Phil gave small moaned and kissed back running a hand through Dan's hair.

When they parted they were both smiling and hugged again.

"I love you Dan." Phil said softly.

"I love you two Phil." Dan replied and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Dan did get to go home at lunchtime. He and Phil got a taxi back to the apartment and Dan sat down on the sofa with a mug of coffee and the Xbox controller on Phil insistence that he sit and relax and not do anything. IF he wanted anything in the slightest he was to ask.

Dan gave a cute smile and played Skyrim for about two hours before he got bored of it and put the controller down. He turned to Phil who was sat at the kitchen counter finishing of the video he had made updating people on Dan condition.

"Phil come sit with me I'm bored of the game." H said and reached up for Phil. HE wanted to get close to Phil. Explore their new relationship.

Phil smiled and happily went and sat with Dan wrapping his arms round Dan he held Dan in his lap and leaned down to kiss him.

Dan gave a low moan and kissed back eager; his arms wrapping round Phil's neck.

"Mmm Phil you lips taste wonderful. How have I gone so long without this." He said.

Phil smiled into the kiss and ran his hands up and down Dan's back and then through his hair.

"I don't know how I resisted for so long, but I was scared to say in case you didn't feel the same way." He said softly after they had parted a little.

Phil looked down and bit his lip at saying this. He was so glad he had told Dan now but upset with himself that it had taken him this long and such a thing to happen for him to tell Dan.

Dan could read Phil's mind easily. "Hey don't worry ok. I'm so glad you told me. Don't fret what made you, all that matters is that you have." He said and kissed Phil again.

Phil sighed happily and melted into the kiss.

Later that week Dan was starting to get his energy back and decided to do his first video since coming home from hospital.

The video was going to be his and Phil's coming out video. Well people already knew they were both bisexual but what Dan meant by coming out video was their relationship.

"Oh God I can just see it now. The fans are going to freak. They will be shitting themselves that Phan is real." Dan said rubbing his face.

He was sat on his bed leaning against Phil's chest with Phil's laptop on his lap.

They were going to make just a short video about it and put it up. They were about to film it now then announce it, give it a few hours then put it up.

Phil chuckled at his boyfriend's words. "Yes as you always like to call it there's going to be a shit storm. But I don't feel commutable keeping it from them when they all want it to be real so badly and quiet frankly there's no reason to hide that your in love with someone." He said.

"You taught me that." He said and winked before kissing Dan lovingly.

Dan agreed and they started to film the video.

"Hey guy's I'm finally home from hospital and feeling a lot better now so you don't need to worry. Me and Phil have something we wanted to announce to you guys though. It's something really big so you better be sitting down for this." He said with a pointed look that only Dan could pull.

"Yes, now that your sitting down we can begin." Phil said.

"See when Dan was in hospital I had a lot of time to think to myself about things. I came to realization that cared a lot about Dan. He is my best friend and the most important person to me in the world." He said and smiled down at Dan.

Dan grinned back and looked to the camera.

"When I woke up in the hospital the first face I saw was Phil's and that was the best thing ever." He said which made Phil blush.

"This is the part where we just come out with it though you can probably guess where this is going." Dan said laughing.

Phil rolled his eyes and then leaned down and kissed Dan deeply wrapping his arms round Dan.

Dan gave a small moan at the kiss and they kissed like this a good minute.

Finally they parted and looked back to the camera. "Yes Phan is real. You can officially freak out now guys. Go ahead and create a shit storm in the comments." Dan said.

Phil chuckled and nodded "Just be aware we will not be doing kissing and such on request, we will be like any other couple and if we happen to kiss in a video well then it happens. It's not going to change our video's." Phil said.

Dan nodded in agreement then shut of the camera.

He put the laptop aside and turned to Phil grinning up at him.

"Well I think it went well" he said.

They tweeted saying a very important video was coming up later that day and to be watching for it them a few hours later uploaded it.

True to form there was a riot about it. Of course there were some haters but the sheer amount of support and love they got soon squashed those haters who were left cowering at their computers.


End file.
